Never the Same
by MarvelGeek13
Summary: Lavixoc allen and lavi are sent on a mission to find a girl with innocence when they meet her its never going to be the same. I know i suck a summarys just READ it Lavixoc
1. Prologue

Memo thingy: I know people don't really read this but this is me first story so please do NOT flame it

And I don't own man nor do I own bleach (you will see later)but I do own me character

* * *

Prologue

Name: Zin Urameshi ( I know I know it's from yu yu but I like it)

Age: 18

Innocence: scythe and control fire

Looks: Black hair, purple eyes but go red when mad same size as Allen (short) good figure

From: Ireland

Family: Zeus

Name: Zeus Urameshi

Age:21

Looks: Black hair,Tall, Has lots of muscles very sexy, Real smart ass sometimes

From: Ireland

Family: Zin

* * *

Story Starts

Zin's pov

"Dude I am boooardl'' I said annoyed "What the hell do you want me to do about it" Zeus said plainly.

"I don't know make me not board" I said with a pout "ok" Zeus said with an evil smile 'crap' I thought.

Later

"Stupid older brother making me go all the way across the town just to give someone a stupid card" I mumbled as I stomped across town "I fight those god dam monsters al day che" I said

At the black order

Lavi's pov

"YUUUUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNNN WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed though the order why you ask simple. I was board. That's when Allen came up to me and said "ba-kanda left on a mission" "ohhhhh hey bean spout" I said not knowing where he came from "IT'S ALLEN A-L-L-E-N SAY IT RIGHT" Allen screamed . Just then Lenalee came up and said "nee-chan wants' you guys in his office" she said as she walked away. Me and Allen looked at each other and went to his office.

Back to zin

As soon as you got home you screamed "ZEUUUUUUS WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID SON OF A BI-" befor you could finish what you were about to say zeus walked in the door "Hey" he said "There were monsters spotted in the woods" "so what about it" I said not really caring. "go kill them" he said plainly

Back to the black order

Still Reg. pov

"Hello boys you have a mission in Ireland to get innocence the rest of the information is in here" Komui said as he handed us the folder. As Lavi looked over komui spoke up " This innocence is belived to have an owner she belived to have black hair long she is short and has red eyes" ' yes another girl she sounds cute to' lavi thought "what kind of innocence does she have" Allen asked "Scythe and control fire from what the finders say" komui said how come the finders didn't get her" lavi ask "She leaves as soon after she destroys the akuma she leaves to fact fo the finders to get to her"komui said looking at his bunny mug. After that Allen and Lavi left to the train. "This sounds fun" Allen said as he watched tim fly around.

Back to Zin

Zin pov

As I sliced though the last akuma I snapped my fingers and the fire that was everywhere vanished

"Finally I get to go home and sleep" I was tried I killed 236 akuma I yawned and went home

To Be continued

* * *

Hope you like it leave a message no flame


	2. The Meeting

Memo thingy: I wanted to say thanks to **Happy-Has-Been **for me first review you helped me for the next chapter:]and I do NOT own

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Meeting**

**Zins pov**

'I really hate fighting those god dam akuma.' I thought ya I found out what they are called some people where yelling it. I was walking back home cause Zeus is not a happy camper when I'm late for dinner. Of course people were staring at me I mean I kinda stick out with the scythe and the purple eyes and black boots that come to my knees baggy shorts that came just above my knees and black strait jacket that I loved to wear. I stopped caring what people think of me I would just glare back. By the time I got home Zeus was asleep on the couch his hair wet.' Must have just got out of the shower not a bad idea' I thought as I covered him with a blanked and hoped in the shower.

**Lavi's pov**

Me and Allen were on the train going to Ireland. Allen was already asleep and I already draw on his face. I was board we have only been one the train for 3 hours and 6 more to go. I was kinda jumpy I wanted to meet the new exorcist. I just watched the land going by '5 hours 39 minutes and 18 seconds to go' I thought board.

**Zins Pov**

I was running though the town looking for akuma and Zeus kicked me out because I didn't wake him up for dinner. "Dam it he kicked me out of the house cause I didn't wake the ass up pain in my ass" I mumble to myself as I jumped from roof to roof

**Lavi's pov**

"WERE HEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEE"(here)I screamed when the train stopped in Ireland my yelling made Allen jump out of the seat and fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL LAVI" Allen yelled at me. "were here short stack COME ON" I said running out of the train with Allen and Tim behind me. All the sudden Allen stopped and his eye activated "LAVI AKUMA AND LOTS OF THEM" Allen shouted and ran the other way. "HEY WAIT UP SHORTSTACK" I yelled running after him. When we reached an opened field filled with level 1 akuma. "Come on short stack INNOCENCE –"just then hopped out of nowhere and started slicing the akuma like they were nothing and she looked pissed kinda like when I call yu well yu.

**Zins pov**

'Crap this is a lot of akuma that's like a hundred' you said as you sliced each akuma in half one great thing about having the control over fire to is you can just look at an akuma and it will just light on fire so things will just get done faster. With one swing of my scythe a fire dragon came out of no where and killed all the rest of the akuma off. "Holy shit where the hell did that come from" I said shocked as hell from.

Zin stood there shocked after what just happened same as allen and lavi. "That was amazing" Allen mumbled. When Zin heard something she turned around and saw two boys standing there with there mouths wide open staring at her "What the hell are you looking at take a picture it last longer" Zin said. When she said that Allen and Lavi realized what they were doing allen said " Sorry miss but we are exorcist and we're looking for innocence" "So why the hell do I care" Zin said getting annoyed. "Because you have innocence"Lavi said. After Allen and Lavi explained to zin what a exorcist is and how we loose all ties to your family and friends and everything. " Are you ready to go to the black order" Allen said with a smile on his face. " No" Zin said "WHAT WHY NOT" Lavi yelled standing up. "Cause I don't want to I have family" Zin said standing up to looking up to Lavi (she's short about up to lavi's shoulder) " There is a war going on right now we need you" Allen said standing up to. "And I don't care" Zin said back to them. After she said that she disappeared into the woods. "dam it she got away" Allen said under his breath. "well lets go find a place to stay" Lavi said. " There's a place down the road called the Urameshi inn lets go there.

* * *

Hope you like it leave a message. No flame


End file.
